


[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #08.5

by Serengety



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: TBC的设定集





	[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #08.5

**Author's Note:**

> 现在可以公开的情报

后续会依文章进度补足剩余设定。

***

【时间线】

*作者计算时间一向比较粗率，故可能存在1-2年误差，制表目的只为串上“大约在什么年龄发生了哪些事”的主线脉络；同时姬友指出日本初中的第一学期是从当年的四月份开始，此处如想完全遵照原著则会出现bug，因此权当私设半架空捏造，日本中学各学期的起止时间均参照美国时间表（其实大陆和英国的安排也差不多）

[0-6岁兄/0-3岁弟]  
哥哥出生在巴林首都麦纳麦，是遗腹子，1岁多时随教授养父流亡埃及，母亲雅纪在其不满1岁时被救回日本，后在其4岁时自杀身亡，**#03身世披露**  
弟弟出生在美国洛杉矶，父亲南次郎离开网坛但原因不明，母亲伦子当时在UCLA攻读JD学位，

[7-8岁兄/4-5岁弟]  
哥哥在埃及亚历山大港被南次郎找到，带在身边1年多后一同回到洛杉矶，南次郎教哥哥打网球  
弟弟跟在母亲身边，伦子在儿子4岁半时毕业并在洛杉矶当地律所工作

[9-10岁兄/6-7岁弟]  
兄弟俩在洛杉矶共同生活2年多，期间二人跟随南次郎学习网球** [2005年映画+NPOT]**  
哥哥插班就读州公立Saint Youth Elementary School三年级，后弟弟也在同一所学校开始读一年级** [20周年公式书]**

[11-12岁兄/8-9岁弟]  
哥哥被近卫家的阿姨接走，可是没有送回日本？  
弟弟继续在Saint Youth读书，伦子工作忙，由南次郎看孩子并带他打网球的时候较多

[13-14岁兄/10-11岁弟]  
哥哥行踪成迷？**#11-12身世披露**？  
弟弟11岁时从Saint Youth毕业，随南次郎回到日本，准备入读青学，南次郎的明面工作系寺院代理住持，寺院的前代住持是南次郎的父亲，现在因病住院；伦子经常出差，偶尔回日本看儿子，父子俩的日常生活由来东京读大学的菜菜子（伦子的外甥女）照顾

[15岁兄/12岁弟]  
4-5月 弟弟成为青学正选** [2001-2005年：178集番剧]**  
7-8月 暑期游轮之旅？哥哥上线** [2005年：映画第一弹]**  
8-9月 全国大赛弟弟失忆** [2007年：26集番剧]**  
[…] 国中网球全国大赛结束后过了几个月（推测9-10月）…培训日本网球界顶尖选手的U-17日本代表甄选集训营...

[15-16岁兄/12-13岁弟]  
10-11月 推测秋末，U-17全日本少年网球集训合宿  
11-12月 弟弟加入美国队（“离开美国半年不到”）  
12月 U-17世界杯（南半球刚入夏）  
12月23/24日 兄弟生日+弟弟分化（16岁兄x13岁弟，**第一次未完成式性行为**）  
12月25日之后 兄弟同日分别离开美国队  
12-次年 日本对战西班牙，兄弟比赛后哥哥不告而别，后被父亲和一郎的故友找到，在其协助下解决身份学历问题，被推荐入伍

[17-19岁兄/14-16岁弟]  
兄弟分别三年  
哥哥入伍海军航空兵部队，驻地九州鹿儿岛—环太平洋其他海军基地  
弟弟免试入读青学高中部，以职网为目标继续打网球

[20岁兄/17岁弟]  
**#07-09剧情**，兄弟在湾区重逢，**第一次完成式性行为**  
哥哥被推荐入读军校，马里兰安纳波利斯海军军官学院  
弟弟凭借职网新星身份收到大学offer，柏克莱加州大学

[20-23岁兄/17-20岁弟]  
计划中的哥哥军校四年与弟弟大学四年，但是……**#10第二季先导篇，大量里番剧情预警x**  
以20岁以下青少年为实验样本的生存游戏？  
该部分主要归入**天空陷落第二季**，如有

[24-25岁兄/21-22岁弟]  
全球多地局部战争爆发  
通常随队执行军事任务、偶尔跑去军校当教官的哥哥，**会有里番剧情？**  
因为战争爆发转而去军校进修的弟弟，22岁跳到三年级

[25岁兄/22岁弟]  
**#01-06剧情，第N次完成式性行为**  
哥哥接管空母“Dragon Fang”半年后，由上校升至准将衔  
弟弟被哥哥接回母舰，因保护哥哥遇袭，加剧发情热

***

【主角】

越前龙牙(Alpha)：25岁，上校衔，接管空天母舰“Dragon Fang”半年后晋升为准将，空母舰长/最高指挥官，军校时代隶属于“凤皇”特别突击队，当时军衔上尉。  
越前龙马(Omega)：22岁，军校三年级生（二年级时跳级），毕业即拥有少尉军衔。

【配角】

1\. 主角亲属

近卫景龙(Alpha)：中将衔，地球合众联邦(United Federation of Earth, UFE)大和特区“五摄政”之一近卫氏的族长，近卫雅纪的父亲，近卫龙雅（越前龙牙）的外祖父，另有两个儿子及孙女、孙子各一。  
近卫雅纪(Omega)：近卫氏家三小姐，近卫景龙的小女儿，越前龙牙的母亲，已故。  
越前和一郎(Alpha)：日本国大阪都市圈某警备部队的下级军官，越前南次郎的双胞胎兄长，近卫雅纪的男友，越前龙牙的父亲，已故。  
越前南次郎(Alpha)：准将衔，越前和一郎的双胞胎弟弟，越前龙牙的堂叔兼养父，失踪。

2\. 空天母舰乘员

[校官衔]  
大和佑太(Beta)：上校衔，空天母舰“Dragon Fang”的影子副舰长，手冢等人中学时代的学长。  
平等院凤凰(Alpha)：少校衔，空母最高指挥官直属“龙牙”特勤队队长，兼任空母驻舰宪兵部队司令，原军校教官兼“凤皇”特别突击队队长。  
手冢国光(Alpha)：少校衔，空母总值班军官，大和佑太的辅佐官，兼任驻舰部队法律顾问处主任（拥有大和特区弁护士资格）。

[尉官衔]  
Duke·渡边(Alpha)：上尉衔，平等院凤凰的辅佐官，空母驻舰宪兵部队副队长。  
种岛修二(Alpha)：上尉衔，空母首席技术情报官，原“凤皇”特别突击队情报官。  
不二周助(Omega)：上尉衔，军医，临床医学与犯罪心理学双料博士（均系跳级完成学业），空母随舰首席医疗官。  
鬼十次郎(Alpha)：中尉衔，“龙牙”特勤队副队长，原“凤皇”特别突击队副队长，负伤。  
大曲龙次(Alpha)：中尉衔，“龙牙”特勤队成员，原“凤皇”特别突击队成员，负伤。  
入江奏多(Beta)：少尉衔，越前龙牙的参谋副官，原“凤皇”特别突击队参谋。  
毛利寿三郎(Beta)：少尉衔，“龙牙”特勤队成员，原“凤皇”特别突击队成员，营救行动中担任临时驾驶员。  
远野笃京(Alpha)：少尉衔，空母编外人员兼临时拷问官，即将赴任大和特区某海军基地拘押中心典狱长之职。

3\. 军校相关人员

德川一矢(Alpha)：军校教授，越前龙马的现任男友（开放式关系）。  
大石秀一郎(Beta)：军校讲师，德川教授的助教。  
乾贞治(Beta)：军校四年级生，毕业即拥有少尉军衔，名义上与越前龙马属于同一行动队，实为军校理事会安排给将官子嗣的亲卫队秘密保镖（下同），行动队队长。  
河村隆(Alpha)：军校四年级生，行动队成员。  
菊丸英二(Omega)：军校四年级生，行动队成员（为照顾Omega性种的越前龙马被特别选入亲卫队）。  
海堂薰(Beta)：军校三年级生，行动队副队长（为了Omega性种的越前龙马的安全考虑不会安排Alpha担任行动队队长之职），失踪。  
桃城武(Alpha)：军校三年级生，行动队成员，越前龙马默认的“大亲友”，失踪。

TBC...


End file.
